


KuroSuga: Goodnight, Kitten

by 50waifusand0regrets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50waifusand0regrets/pseuds/50waifusand0regrets
Summary: "Kuroo, I need you to come with me to the doctor."





	KuroSuga: Goodnight, Kitten

Suga sat in his classroom alone, watching the sun set slowly as he waited for his boyfriend, Kuroo, to arrive. A few minutes later, a tiny knock on the door sounded, and a head popped out from outside the classroom. 

"You called, Koushi?" Kuroo skipped in happily, and ruffled Suga's hair happily. Suga let out a soft smile as he took Kuroo's hand. 

"Hiya, Kuroo-chan. Thanks for coming." Suga mumbled, and let out a small cough as he leaned back in his chair as Kuroo sat on the desk next to him. Suga's heart was pounding, his hands were trembling, and he looked like he could pass out any minute. 

"Kuroo, I need you to come with me to the doctor." Suga sighed, his voice shaking with every breath, but Kuroo tipped his head sideways in confusion.

"The doctor? Why?" He questioned, and Suga took another deep breath before breaking the news to him. 

"They think I have cancer. I've been told to go and get diagnosed tonight." Silence. The room fell so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. All that could be heard was the soft rustling of the leaves and the crickets chirping from outside in the garden. 

"T-They're still not sure whether it's really cancer or not, so just come along, Kuroo-chan." Suga broke the silence, blinking back the tears in his eyes. 

"I'll go with you. Come on, kitten." Kuroo picked up his bag, taking Suga's along with his, and walked out of the classroom as Suga slowly laced his fingers through Kuroo's, and he felt Kuroo's muscles slowly relax at his touch. They walked down the pavement in silence, with their fingers intertwined. The crisp winter air fogged up their breath, and Kuroo squeezed Suga's hand tighter for warmth as they continued walking.

"Hello, yes, this is Sugawara Koushi. I've made an appointment with Dr. Kei." Suga said to the receptionist, and she scribbled out his name on her clipboard as she turned to Kuroo.

"What are your relations with Mr. Sugawara, sir?" The receptionist said without looking up from her clipboard.

"Oh, I'm his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm just here for moral support." Kuroo said, and the receptionist gestured for him to sit down. 

"Please wait here. Mr. Sugawara, Dr. Kei is right this way." As Suga was walking towards the office, Kuroo ran up to them and stopped the two. 

"Wait, so... I can't go in with him? Why?" Kuroo asked, and the receptionist shook her head slightly. 

"Doctor's orders. Sorry, Mr. Kuroo, you're going to have to wait for a bit." 

"But..." Kuroo continued to protest, but Suga pressed his lips to Kuroo's cheek gently to calm him down. 

"I'll be fine, baby. I'll go by myself and I'll see you later, okay?" Suga pulled him into a warm and comforting hug, and Kuroo hugged back hesitantly, embracing the warmth before he let him go. Suga flashed a sad but reassuring glance at Kuroo, and left the room without another word. Kuroo sat down as he buried his head in his hands, tapping his foot anxiously as he waited in silence. He listened to all the sounds in the room, like the clock ticking slower than it usually did, and the scratching of pencil lead on the receptionist's papers.

Finally, after an hour of Kuroo waiting around nervously, Suga swung the door open, looking down at the floor as he shuffled out of the room. As soon as Kuroo saw him, he sprung up from his seat and ran over to Suga. 

"Hey, are you okay? What did they say?" Kuroo asked, but when Suga opened his mouth to speak, all he could make out was a soft whimper before he buried his head in Kuroo's chest. 

"T-The test c-came out p-positive. I have cancer, Kuroo-chan." Suga mumbled as quiet sobs escaped his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around Kuroo to hug him even tighter. 

"Oh. Oh my god, kitten, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Koushi." Kuroo ran his hands through Suga's short, silvery hair, and kissed the top of his forehead as he whispered quiet shushes and soothing words into Suga's ear. 

"Koushi, honey, it's okay. It's going to be okay, I promise." 

"No, it's not! It's not going to be okay at all, because it's one of the worst types, and it's too late to be treated, and I don't even care that I'm going to die, it's just that you... you're going to be so, so upset. And I don't want that, not by me." Kuroo looked into Suga's wet and teary eyes, and chuckled quietly as he ran his thumb across Suga's puffy eyelids to wipe the tears away. 

"Listen here, kitten. For the next few months of your life, we are not allowed to be sad about this. This isn't something that we can waste time crying over, okay? I'm going to take care of you from now on. We'll drop school together, and we're going to go wherever you want, like the beach outside my place, the restaurant that you kept nagging me to go to, and anywhere else you like. So cheer up, okay, kitten?" Kuroo said, still wiping the tears from Suga's eyes, and Suga sighed as he took his hand, tiptoed to Kuroo's height and gave him a quick and swift kiss. 

"You're right. We have no time to be moping around. But are you sure you want to drop out of school with me? I mean, you're not sick or anything, so-" 

"I'm doing it with you, and that's final. I want to make sure I spend every minute of every day with you, because for all I know, it could be the last minutes of your life, and I want to be here when it comes." Kuroo insisted, and Suga smiled again, this time even wider than before, and pulled Kuroo back into a tight hug. 

"Thank you, baby. I love you so much." Suga said, his voice muffled into Kuroo's chest, and Kuroo hugged back, smelling the refreshing scent of his shampoo. 

"I love you too, sweetheart. Come on now, let's go home. We have a lot to tell your grandparents." Kuroo pulled away from the hug, and with his arm still around Suga's waist, they walked out of the clinic.

"Why don't you understand that I'm just trying to help, Koushi?" Kuroo said sternly at Suga, who was bundled up in a mountain of blankets and pillows. 

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not completely useless now, Kuroo-chan!" Suga snapped back. It had been a month since Suga was diagnosed with cancer, and the couple had moved in together after dropping out of school. Recently, Kuroo had tried to contact Suga's parents about his condition, but Suga stopped him before he got the chance to. 

"I'm sure they'd be worried about you, no matter what your past holds with them!" 

"The things that my past hold with them is the very reason why I don't need them to know! You've seen them, and you know what they've done to me, so why don't you get that even if you _do _tell them, all they'll do is bat an eye and ignore me just like they used to!" Suga yelled, and his voice cracked as tears brimmed over his eyes. Kuroo sighed in slight annoyance, and stepped closer to a pouting and teary Suga. 

"Sometimes you have to let go of your past, kitten. You know, no matter what they did to you, they're still your parents-" 

"_Don't call them my parents!_" Suga snapped suddenly, and then instantly broke down into a fit of dry coughing, and a sharp pain in his chest caused him to double over in agony. Upon seeing this, Kuroo's facial expression turned from a face of irritation into a face of pity and instant shame. He rushed over to Suga, who was clutching his chest and practically wheezing, and sat down next to him as he rubbed his back as an attempt to ease the pain. When the coughing came to a stop, Kuroo sighed and propped his head up on Suga's shoulder.

"Better?" Kuroo mumbled in his ear, but all Suga did was cross his arms stubbornly and turn away with a small huff. Kuroo giggled at his utter adorableness, and brought Suga's head in to kiss him on the cheek tenderly. 

"You're still like a little baby to me. Look, I'm sorry about what happened just now, okay? I just... wanted to say something, because somehow I forgot for a split second that all of that stuff had happened. And you're right, I should let you decide what to do with your condition and your life. I wasn't thinking straight, Koushi, so please forgive me, 'kay?" Kuroo said, nuzzling his head into the crook of Suga's collarbone, and Suga hummed lightly, as if he was thinking. 

"Only if you take me out to dinner tomorrow night." He teased, and Kuroo sighed in defeat as he nodded. 

"Yes, Koushi, I will take you to dinner tomorrow." Kuroo said, and Suga pumped his fist in celebration, before scooting closer to Kuroo and locking their lips together in a sweet and slow kiss. Suga's hand travelled to the back of Kuroo's neck, clutching his boyfriend's messy bed head, and Kuroo slid his hand down so it was resting on Suga's waist. After they broke the kiss off with a loud exhale, they bumped their foreheads back together, still holding each other in their arms, as if they were protecting each other. 

"I love you so much, baby." Suga whispered, and Kuroo pecked him on the cheek again as he curled his fingers in between his. 

"Love you too, kitten."

Three months after Suga was diagnosed, Suga was now staying in the hospital, living off applesauce, stale rice and tap water. Of course, Kuroo would occasionally sneak in a couple of donuts for them, but every time he bit into it, Suga would find that they just didn't taste the same as before. 

"I must be losing my taste buds. Or they got new employees at Dunkin' Donuts." Suga would joke every time, but even though Kuroo would laugh along with him, he saw the hint of disappointment in his eyes, that the last times he would have those donuts would have a bland and different taste. Suga's friends would visit him almost daily, and Suga would sit up straight and wear an energetic smile, no matter when and who, but when it was just him and Kuroo, he would go back to his 'normal' state, comfortably tucked under the covers, so exhausted that he could barely keep his eyes open, and squeezing Kuroo's hand as he sang him a song.

"Um, Sugawara-kun? There's someone here to see you." Suga's nurse, Yachi, popped her head around the corner, and Suga nodded his head slightly to let them in. However, as soon as he heard the clacking of high heels on the polished tile floor, and the soft coughing that echoed through the hallway, he knew he shouldn't have let them come. 

"Tch." Suga clicked his tongue in aggravation, and Kuroo looked at him in confusion. 

"Why'd you do that?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head. 

"It's them." Suga's parents rounded the corner, stepping into the hospital room. 

"Hello, Koushi. I see you're still a disappointment of a child. Times don't ever change, do they?" Suga's mother sneered, and the couple nearly gagged at the strong stench of her perfume that wafted off her. 

"Hello, Father. Mother." Suga mumbled, looking down and fiddling with his IV drip. 

"How did you know he was here?" Kuroo growled at Suga's parents, holding his arm close to his for protection. 

"First of all, we're his parents, of course we'd know if our son got _cancer_, and second of all, please take your filthy hands off our son, I can smell your idiocy from here. Koushi doesn't deserve to be with a boy, especially one like you." Suga's father scoffed, and Suga could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to curl up in his blankets and banish them from his view, but he was so overcome with rage that he didn't even have the energy to move. 

"Get out. I don't want to see you." 

"Koushi-" 

"_Get out!_" Suga yelled at the top of his lungs, clenching his fist as tight as possible. Suga's parents were in shock, since they had never seen him so mad before. He was always such a nice, kind-hearted person that even his parents had no idea that this could happen. Still silent from their utter shock, Suga's parents left the room in a daze. Kuroo turned around to see tears trickling down Suga's cheeks, quiet whimpers filling the room. 

"Are you okay, kitten?" Kuroo asked, rubbing his shoulder affectionately, and Suga could only muster the energy to nod. 

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay, Kuroo-chan." He choked, and Kuroo gave him a knowing look, to which Suga sighed and sniffed again. 

"Okay, fine, I'm not okay. I just don't understand why they would come in and torment me again instead of spending their time going into debt at the casino." Suga complained, leaning in to rest his head on Kuroo's chest. 

"You'll be fine without them. I know it." Kuroo kissed the top of his head, and continued peppering kisses all over Suga until he drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_~~_

  
_We lost, Koushi._

_Yep, it happened. You fell asleep in my arms and never woke up. I mean, what were the odds of us winning this fight? Not very high, that's for sure. But still, I'm glad that I got to spend all this time with you. It was really the closest we had ever been. Yes, the closest of all time. Closer than the first time we met, three years ago, when you fell straight into me as we both pushed through the crowded hallways. Closer than when we almost kissed, so overcome by passion and joy that we almost let all our feelings burst into an array of colours in the night sky. Closer than the time we really kissed, finally embracing the fact that the way we felt could never be held back. Closer than the time I ran down the road at two o'clock in the morning, just to find you crying in the middle of the neighbourhood, battered and bruised all over your body. Closer than the time we almost broke up, which ended in tears of relief and a passionate kiss shared between us and us alone. And closer than the time you asked me to come to the doctor's office with you, which led us to our destination, the time we really grew a different bond together. And here I am now, in a black suit with sewn-on flowers, standing by your grave, wishing I could relive the 94,670,856 seconds we spent together, happily in love. But I guess that's life, and life can get unlucky sometimes. Before you died, you told me to keep a promise. You told me not to cry after you went. And, oh, how I tried. I tried so hard not to cry, Koushi, I really did. But how do you expect me to not shed a tear when my first true love just disappears? Sure, I cried, Koushi. But if there's one thing I learnt from this, it's that you never spend time dwelling over things that won't change. So after today, there will be no more tears. I'll go out and enjoy life, I'll find a new lover, and I'll go be happy. Just like you'd want me to. So thank you, Koushi, for teaching me how to find joy in this crazy-ass life that we've led._

_Goodnight, kitten. I love you._

**END**

> **Author's Note:**

> Hey! I tried angst this time lol, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
